Death Note - Return of Kira - Book 1 in the Kira Trilogy
by The New Kira
Summary: Kira had been gone for a month now, and Ryuk is bored again. With a bit of help from a rebel shinigami, his Death Note's back in the human world But the new user is bringing back Kira and nothing will be the same again. NOTE - READ LAST CHAPTER FOR MY NEW COMPETITION! SEQUEL NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1 - The New Note

**Author's Note: Hey people! This is my first EVER story on here and I'm so excited! Because of this, please DON'T give me really harsh reviews please!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OTHERWISE KIRA WOULD HAVE WON!**

**Chapter 1**

_**The human world, 11:23am**_

Normally, Lyssa Knight would be cooped up in the university library doing last-minute revision for a random science test instead of messing about for all the 15 minutes of break and facing an extremely hard test that she was completely unprepared for. But she wasn't in the library cramming as she normally would for the first two science lessons of the half term.

She was praying. _It's a crazy idea which won't work_, she was constantly reminded by her friends and family, but she thought that if she kept praying every day, the great Kira and his justice would return and the criminal executions would return to the world. Kira had been gone for almost a month – she knew this because it was around the same time that Light Yagami, an old friend of hers, had been shot dead at a warehouse in what was known to be "the worst murder case in history" - and Lyssa was desperate now for the criminals to die again as she had only just managed to avoid being mugged the other night.

The bell rang, signalling the end of break and the start of her science lesson. _Damn,_ she thought to herself, _if this isn't working, I don't know what will. Perhaps Kira is gone forever now and I'm gonna be mugged again._ Lyssa walked out of the chapel and upstairs to the science block to face what was probably going to be the worst test on the planet based on acids and alkalis.

_**The Shinigami world, time unknown**_

"Hey Ryuk," A Shinigami who had just finished gambling yelled. "How was the trip down? It can't have been that bad if you stayed for 7 years!"

"It was okay," Ryuk replied. "But the guy who found my Death Note went a bit crazy towards the end. It's getting boring here; I might just drop the book again."

"Wait!" The other shinigami yelled to him just as he was about to drop it. "Before you do, attach it to this one. I got it off a couple of rebel shinigami who think that killing people is wrong. They revive them instead, could be useful to whoever picks it up. It makes it more fun for you as well!"

Ryuk flew over to the other shinigami and picked up the red notebook in his hands before binding the two together. "Thanks for that," He said. "I'll see you in a few years or so."

Ryuk dropped the bundle down the long portal to the human world before flying down after it.

_**The human world, 3:15pm**_

Lyssa's day had dragged on for what she felt was an eternity – luckily, there was no surprise science test from Mr Mohan, so she was in a perfectly good mood all day until she saw yet another mugging on the side alley next to her uni and realized (yet again) how much Kira was needed in the world.

_THUD!_

_What the heck?_ Lyssa was startled by the soft noise coming from behind her. She slowly turned around, trying to make it as ordinary as possible so that no-one asked any questions about it, and picked up the small black book which now rested on top of the tarmac beneath her.

_DEATH NOTE_

_Is this some sort of sick joke, _she thought to herself,_ some prank of some sort? This is probably something that people can say "I'm Kira!" with!_

She was just about to throw it away when she heard someone speak beside her.

"Well, you gonna use that kid or am I gonna have to throw it again?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Return of Kira

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Thank you to VampireSiren for reviewing and favouriting me and following this story! Just a quick note that this book is set after WeLcome To Kanto, which is another of my books which, although not finished, means that Near and Mello have not yet been introduced to the story!  
**

**Chapter 2**

_**Human world, 4:30pm**_

"Who the hell are you?" Lyssa asked the floating 'thing' which was hovering above her. Luckily, Lyssa waited until she was alone in her bedroom to ask about it – otherwise she would have been completely humiliated, as no-one can see shinigami apart from the person who owns their Death Note (but naturally, Lyssa didn't know this).

"I'm a shinigami, and I'm here because you, my friend, picked up that bundle!" It replied. "You can all me Ryuk."

"What is it?" Lyssa asked Ryuk, unwrapping the neatly tied bundle slowly. "What the hell is a Death Note?"

"A Death Note, in simple words, kills people. The book beneath it," He gestured to the red book Lyssa was now examining carefully. "_Revives_ people. I know a thing or two about the person you know as Kira. Actually, I was _with_ him for the 7 years or so he was in charge! Thing is, I know where he died – yes, Kira _died _- and I know his name. Wanna bring back justice?"

Lyssa paused for a moment to take the information in – first, she had a killer notebook and its antidote, second, she had a shinigami stalking her, and then there was the fact that she had the power to bring back Kira right at her fingertips.

"What do I do to bring him back?" Lyssa asked Ryuk.

"Write down the name I tell you in that book, and I'll do the rest. I mean, _someone_ has to leave a note for Kira to say 'I've saved you, now get back to work' and you can't because you have uni to attend. I'll sort out getting Kira out of his coffin and back here. Trust me."

"Fine, I'll do it. What's his name?" Lyssa asked Ryuk, who was now grinning like a maniac.

"Light Yagami."

Lyssa couldn't believe it – one of her oldest friends was Kira and she didn't know about it.

"But they told us that Light was shot dead!" Lyssa said in complete shock.

"He was, but what they _didn't _tell you was that he had tried to kill all the people in the room with the same Death Note you now hold in your hands before he was shot and died when I wrote _his_ name in the Death Note." Ryuk giggled.

"Well, he can come here and have a word with you when I bring him back."

Lyssa then wrote down, in her neatest writing, the name which would change everything forever.

_**Light Yagami**_

_**Tokyo Cemetery, 5:00pm**_

Light Yagami woke up in a coffin. He knew _exactly_ what had happened when he was shot by L and the NPA. _L_. The person he hated the most.

_Where am I? I was dead, so how am I in Tokyo?_ Light asked himself these questions for 15 minutes until he spotted a letter with his name on. Upon instinct, he opened the letter and read the somewhat familiar handwriting, constantly trying to figure out who had wrote it.

_Light,_

_I don't have much time to post this, so I'll explain it briefly – you died when the NPA knew you were Kira and shot you. The date is now 2__nd__ May 2011 – L is now dead and the NPA on the Kira case have practically forgot about you. You can go back to who you were now – you can remake the world as you see fit._

_In the envelope, there is a phone. Hit 'K' and wait for it to start ringing. I'll explain where to meet me then. Be there on time and I'll get the full story across. Then, you can do what you want._

_You have all the time in the world. Don't make me wait._

_L.K._

_P.S. Ryuk says hi. Your secret's safe with me._

Light couldn't believe what he was reading – L was dead. Someone knew who he was and wasn't telling. Ryuk was still around. So many thoughts were racing through his head.

_L.K. Who was L.K. and how do they know who I am – well, _was_?_

There was only one thing Light could do.

He needed to call 'L.K.'.


	3. Chapter 3 - LK

**Chapter 3**

_**Knight Household, 5:20pm**_

Lyssa was waiting for her phone to ring – Light was scheduled to wake up at 5pm, but her phone had not received any calls yet.

"Ryuk," She began quietly, trying to ensure nobody heard her. "How long does it take for someone to wake up from death?"

"Dunno," Ryuk replied. "Depends really."

_RING, RING!_

As if on cue, Lyssa's phone was vibrating and was playing a rather loud ringtone. Lyssa jumped over and answered the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I wish to speak to L.K. Are they available to speak?" The voice on the other side asked. Light.

"You're speaking to L.K Mr Yagami. I'm assuming you read the letter?"

"Naturally – where do I meet you?"

"Tomorrow at To-Oh after final bell. You know when that is, or were you too busy with trying to kill Lawliet to remember?"

"Lawliet?"

"L's true name – I met him once and never realised until that broadcast where you killed Lind L Taylor."

"Seriously? Anyway, I know what time it was. I'll meet you there on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"I get to know your name."

"Of course, but you won't be able to kill me, rest assured I have many defences."

"Why would I kill the person who resurrected me? Oh, you'll need to explain that as well."

"I think Ryuk can sort that out."

"But I don't own the Death Note. It's not possible yet."

"It is. When you took the letter out of the envelope, you were touching a small piece of it right at the bottom. Want Ryuk on the phone?"

"Sounds good. Put him on."

Lyssa handed the phone over to Ryuk.

_**Tokyo Cemetery, 5:26pm**_

Light wasn't happy with this. 'L.K.' was clearly in control with this – they had a voice changer, which didn't help him figure out if they were a boy or a girl, they knew L's name somehow and they knew every little trick in the Death Note rulebook, but judging by how she was talking, she had only had it for no more than a day.

"Hey Light, long time, no see." Ryuk said to Light

"Well, if you warned me that L was already set to die, there wouldn't have been a long wait." Light retorted.

"I thought you were talking to me about how you were brought back, not about how I was apparently careless and let you die."

"Yeah I was – so how _did_ I get resurrected?"

"Well, in the shinigami realm, there are a few rebels who think that using the Death Note is wrong, so they bring back the dead instead. Unlike actual living humans, their lifespans are infinite, so a friend of mine gave me one before I dropped both of them down. Your friend L.K. happened to pick it up and they wanted to bring Kira back. Naturally, I helped in the matter and gave them your name."

"Well…." Light paused for a moment, trying to let the information settle. "That makes a tiny bit of sense now. I think that's enough information for now, pass me back to L.K."

"Okay Light. I just thought I'd like to say one thing before I hand over."

"What?"

"Welcome back."

There was a small pause during the interchange. Light still couldn't believe what Ryuk had told him. _Rebel shinigami, reviving notebooks, an infinite lifespan._

_AN INFINITE LIFESPAN!_ Light grinned to himself. _I'm immortal! _Light thought to himself, _I can't die!_

L.K.'s voice suddenly rang through the phone.

"So Light, you know where to meet?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Will I see your face then?"

"You will. But you won't need my name."

"Why? That was part of the deal!"

"You won't need my name because when you see my face, you'll remember everything."

L.K. hung up. Light was shocked. _How will I remember them simply based upon their face,_ Light thought, _I can't remember it by that!_

Light stopped arguing with himself after 2 minutes before walking out of the cemetery and into the streets.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting at To-Oh

**Chapter 4**

_**To-Oh University, 3:20pm**_

Lyssa was anxiously waiting at the gates of To-Oh. _Light had better show up, _Lyssa thought to herself as she shivered in the cold, _I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't show._

Minutes passed, and just as Lyssa was about to leave, she saw Light walk up to the gates and wait there. She walked up to him slowly and waited for him to notice her. When he didn't, she began to talk.

"I believe you wanted to speak to me." She said to Light.

"Who are you?" Light asked her, clearly unaware that he was speaking to the person who had saved him.

"I am L.K., but you know me as someone else from a _long_ time ago."

Light spun around, eager to see who was talking to him. He was clearly shocked when she revealed herself to him; his eyes open wide and a small gasp having escaped his lips.

Light couldn't believe his eyes when the mysterious figure he knew as L.K. until that minute removed their hoodie – the one person he didn't expect, the only person he had thought had forgotten about him after his death was actually the one who had dragged him out of nothingness and left him in a coffin in the cemetery. Lyssa Knight was his saviour.

"You," He said, pointing his finger at her. "You're the one who brought me back?"

"Guilty is charged," Lyssa said sarcastically. "Do you remember me now?"

"OF course I do! There was so much we did together. We were good friends back before I died."

"I know, so that's why I brought you back when Ryuk told me you were the original Kira. Oh, is your father still around?"

"Should be, I hacked into the NPA system last night and he was still classed as alive. Why?"

"Well, you're back, so shall we play a bit with his mind?"

"Why not, it might make him realise something. But where am I staying tonight? Unlike you, I'm legally dead."

"I know a place."

Light walked off with Lyssa, his mind still racing with thoughts from past events, eager to see what they were about to do.

_**Yagami household, 4:02pm**_

"Soichiro!" Sachiko Yagami yelled to her husband. "Have you seen this? Come down here quickly!"

Mr Yagami bolted down the stair to the window facing the road outside his house.

"What is it? He asked.

"Look over there. It looks like Light!"

Mr Yagami stared through the window. His wife was right – straight ahead of him, Light was walking down the road, staring directly at the house, with a girl. _How is this even possible,_ he asked himself, _I saw Light be shot to death back at police headquarters with L. This isn't right…_

"Is it him?" Sachiko asked him.

"Yes, it definitely looks like him. But he's dead isn't he?"

"Apparently not. Why don't you go and talk to him?"

He hesitated for a moment – he wanted to talk to Light so he could find out how exactly he was still here, but he didn't because he was scared of what he would say. But even if he wasn't scared, having that girl around him would make it awkward.

"No, I'll leave it for now."

_**Knight household, 5:14pm**_

Light was laughing in his mind – his father looked completely and utterly confused at the sight of him and Lyssa walking down their road. He was originally scared about what would happen if he had recognised Lyssa from high school, but he clearly never saw her face because of the shadows on the road.

"That was amazing!" He said to Lyssa whilst grinning. "Did you see his face?"

"I know, he was so shocked! Well, now we're safe, you fancy doing some well-earned work?"

"What sort of work?"

Lyssa passed Light the Death Note.

"_That_ sort of work."

Light's grin widened and he picked up a pen, switched on the news and began to write. _Things can't get better,_ he thought, _I've got the Death Note back, everyone thinks I'm dead and there's no-one to stop me. Things are changing again, and I'm not going to die this time around._


	5. Chapter 5 - SPK

**Chapter 5**

_**Knight household, 1:04pm**_

Two weeks had passed since Light had been revived, and things were looking better already – 42 criminals had been killed in the first day but no-one had batted an eyelid in the matters despite the fact that it was truly and utterly suspicious. Lyssa was beginning to enjoy having the company of an infamous serial killer/old best friend as well – it reminded her of the old days where they used to head out together.

"Who died today?" Lyssa asked Light after he had finished searching every news website that they could think of.

"Just a few escaped murderers, nothing too serious." He replied sarcastically. "Are the police suspicious yet?"

"No, but your father sure is confused about what happened when we freaked him out. I spoke to him yesterday and he told me about it. He's very annoyed Light, _very_ annoyed."

"Well it wasn't my idea Lyssa it was yours, so you can stop acting like it was my idea."

They both started laughing at that comment and didn't stop until Lyssa heard her mother yell up.

"Are you still on the phone?" Her mother yelled up to her.

"Umm… Yes, still on the phone!" Lyssa replied nervously.

"Well come off! You've gone over your allowance five times in the past week! Come down here now!"

Lyssa waited for a moment before turning to Light.

"Light, you've got to go _now_." Lyssa whispered to him. "Climb out the normal route. I'll see you later."

Light slipped out of the window before Lyssa headed down the stairs. She liked her mother, but when she was in a bad mood like this, she was the last person Lyssa wanted to see.

_**Unknown location, 1:17pm**_

Near paced around the room nervously. This was the first meeting of the SPK, and he certainly hoped it wouldn't be their last. If his calculations were correct, Kira had returned to Japan and was on the loose. _I thought L had sorted this,_ he thought to himself, _I thought that Light Yagami, or whoever Kira was, was well and truly gone for good. I guess there are some things even L can't solve._

The members of the SPK came into the room and sat down in chairs behind a ridiculously long table.

"Good afternoon," Near began. "You're all here because we have to face the truth about the mysterious deaths of 57 criminals. Kira has returned to Japan to continue his killings. Naturally, we have no sources as to where Kira is located but due to past events, we have to assume that he is in the Kanto region again. I will take my position as L in order to lure Kira into a trap and then we will subdue and arrest them. Are there any questions?"

There was a long pause before a blonde haired woman stepped up.

"What happens if Kira doesn't fall for it? It's happened before so they know the drill."

"That's a good point," Near replied. "I am assuming it is the apparently dead Light Yagami. We have had a report come through form his father, Soichiro, that he was sighted outside the Yagami household, so we have proof that he may be alive."

"But he was dead!" Someone else yelled.

"Yes, that is true, but there are ways of revival, like there are ways of murder."

There was another pause.

"I guess there are no more questions, so let's start the plan."

**Author's Note**

**So guys, 5 chapters already! I want to say a quick shout out to everyone who's reading – THANK YOU! – And another shout out to VampireSiren – you've been there from the start, thanks for everything.**

**Enjoy the rest of the book,**

**T.N.K.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sakura TV

**Chapter 6**

_**Knight household, 4:15pm**_

Light had returned to the Knight household 20 minutes after being kicked out as Lyssa's mother had left to go to bingo. They had been spending the 10 minutes since then considering who to kill next when Lyssa got a text off her friend, and fellow Kira worshipper, Lyra.

_Turn on Sakura TV. It's L going on about the new Kira._

"Light, get Sakura TV on and plug the white cord into the red socket. Quickly!" Lyssa yelled down the stairs to Light before bolting down to the TV.

L's logo was covering the screen and a headline was on the bottom with the quote 'MANHUNT FOR KIRA. NPA CASE REVEALED!'

"What the hell is this?" Light asked Lyssa, who was tapping rapidly on her laptop, which was connected to the TV via the white cord.

"L's successor trying to make everyone believe that L is still around to catch you. Don't worry; I've got this covered thanks to that white cord." Lyssa replied whilst tapping violently.

"What _is_ that cord doing anyway?"

"It's helping us. If L, or whoever it is, is using a voice modifier, I can use this to decode the frequencies and listen to their real voice, and at the moment, I'm hacking into Sakura TV to get the truth across."

"How did I not think of this idea years ago?"

"Because you haven't had the experience I've had."

Light was about to ask Lyssa what she meant by that, but L's modified voice interrupted him.

"Good afternoon," It began. "I am L. It's come to my attention that Kira has returned to his killing patterns. This is a warning – if you do not surrender, the NPA _will_ arrest you."

The modified voice had suddenly changed from a digital voice to a soft one, like a boy's, following a yell from Lyssa.

"I'm in! Just get a microphone set and we can take over!" She screamed while fumbling around a small box for a microphone to plug in.

"Kira, if you know what's good for you," L continued. "Meet me where we last stood at 7pm. We will not execute you if you do this."

Suddenly the screen changed from L's logo to a red K on a black screen. Lyssa began to speak into the microphone.

"L, this is Kira," Lyssa said softly, the voice modifier changing her voice into a digital mix. "I know that L is dead. You are merely a small boy genius he set to be his successor. We're not afraid of you or the NPA. In fact, we'll carry on as if you weren't here. I know every trick that the old Kira did and I know a new lot. I know your name too, _Nate Rivers_. We've met once, but no-one remembers me until they see my face. Enjoy the chase, it's gonna be fun."

The screen changed back to the L logo, but quickly switched to the Sakura news station.

"Well," Light said. "I don't know who Nate is, but I'm _pretty_ sure he's annoyed now. Well done Lyssa, you're better than Misa.

_**SPK HQ, 4:57pm**_

Near was annoyed now – not only did Kira manage to hack through _4_ firewalls they knew him and he had no idea who it was.

"EVERYBODY!" Near screamed. "The plan's being moved ahead. Take the Yagami family to the old HQ and rebroadcast it with a headline 'Yagami family kidnapped'. If Light's back, that should get his attention."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Second Tape

**Chapter 7**

_**Old Kira Taskforce HQ, 7:02pm**_

Near was waiting at the old HQ where Light Yagami (AKA Kira) had been shot to death. He was here to see if Kira would show up, despite the fact that, based on their broadcast, they weren't likely to show up.

"L, I assume you're here." He heard a female voice say softly into the darkness.

"Yes, I am here. You're not Kira?" He replied.

"No, I am not. You know who I am though Nate."

Near remembered then – it was their plan from months before for when the original Kira was around.

"I remember now. How is the operation going?"

"Very smoothly." The girl stepped into the light and smiled. "The poor fellow doesn't have a clue."

"Naturally. There was a 0.00001 chance they would realize why you were leaving cryptic messages, but it seems they're cracking them and then forgetting about them. You didn't mention Wammy's?"

"Cryptically. Not that they've realized yet. But who can be so stupid as to not ask where my talents came from?"

"Yes, I think we've found a flaw in the complex. Thank you L.L. I think your brother was right to put you in Wammy's with him."

"So do I."

The girl walked out of the building, happy with the results.

_**Sakura TV Station, 9:04pm**_

"Kira's sent a tape!"

The words rang out in what had now became a thunderous silence.

"What? Put it on, QUICKLY!"

The staff fumbled around before putting the tape in and letting it play on live TV. A black K on a red screen came up and a digitalized voice began to speak.

"Hello again. It's Kira. This is just another message to the SPK. We are not scared of Nate or the SPK. Mihael Keehl from the Mafia, here's a special message for you. Your 'friend' says that my brother didn't want you in Wammy's. Anyway, there is a girl going around by the alias 'L.L.' who I really hate. You give her over, you can do what you want. If you don't do this within a week, we will kill you one by one. Get moving."

The tape cut off there. Everyone was in shock. It wasn't saving them, it was _ransom _or _blackmail._

_**SPK HQ, 9:08pm**_

This was getting annoying for Near. L.L. was in danger. She needed to know.

Fast.


	8. Chapter 8 - Plans and Danger

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone. I've had a few people asking about Lyssa's comment about 'experience' from Chapter 6. Sadly, I cannot tell you at the moment what this means. **_**But**_**, this is going to be a trilogy, so the truth will come out eventually! I'm sorry for anyone who is eager to find out!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Unknown location, 11:34pm**_

_RING RING!_

L.L.'s ringtone began to play. She picked up her phone and answered upon seeing that it was Near calling.

"Hello Near." She said.

"Did you see the tape on Sakura TV?" Near asked her.

"I saw it. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine. My brother was when this happened to him."

"Yes but your brother had to sacrifice himself to get Kira caught. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"If it comes to that, I'll have to. Look Near, Kira knows the game now, he's done it twice. We've gotta get as many people as possible helping."

"I know that, but getting people to help catch a person who can kill you in a second is the hardest thing you can do. I'm sorry L.L., but I think we're alone on this one."

L.L. hung up the phone and continued walking. If Near couldn't get her any help for the case, she would have to work alone.

_**Mafia HQ, 9:14am**_

Mello was far from happy after seeing Kira's latest broadcast from Sakura TV – someone knew him, like they knew Near, _and_ they'd told him that L never wanted him as his successor – _major_ blow to his confidence.

"MATT!" He screamed. "Get me some chocolate; we have work to do about this Kira crap."

"Of course Mello, I'll go fetch some." Matt said quietly as he walked off to get a chocolate bar.

Mello hated treating colleagues like that, but it was the only way they listened and paid attention to him.

"Everyone! Get here quickly!" He screamed.

A small group of muscly, scary looking men and women ran to where Mello was sitting eating the chocolate which had just been given to him by Matt. They were all looking rather afraid of Mello despite the fact that they could tear the chubby boy into pieces, but then again, it _was _their job to be underestimated and then strike.

"Right people," Mello began whilst starting to stand up. "We have a situation here with the new Kira. They have been offending us without knowing and then laughing in our faces_. I will not stand this!_ We need to get to the Kanto region in Japan and find whoever is laughing at us. But in order to do this, I'm gonna need to call Near. After that we're free to go. Any questions?"

There was dead silence.

"Okay then, lets move!"


	9. Chapter 9 - The Shot

** Chapter 9**

_**SPK HQ, 11:32am**_

Near was _not_ impressed when Mello had called about the Mafia's crazy idea. Firstly, he didn't like the fact trained assassins were entering Japan, and secondly, he didn't like how Kira could, like he did for him, threaten to kill them – he may be his worst nightmare, but he wasn't as soulless as not to care about him.

And then there were the Sakura threats – luckily, nothing had happened (which was mainly because he and the SPK left them alone for a bit) but they needed to be sure that it wouldn't happen before they let the Mafia enter the country and cause complete chaos.

_RING RING!_

Near's phone was vibrating a letting out a soft ringtone. He immediately stopped playing with his plushies and answered.

"Who is it?"

"L.L."

"Oh, so how is the operation going? Have the Yagami family been moved?"

"They arrived last night. We're about to broadcast. Will they be meeting at the warehouse?"

"Yes, the warehouse is fine. We'll have a replay of what happened with your brother. Which TV networks will it be?"

"All of them. Bring a gun."

"Thank you L.L."

Near hung up. _The plan is going smoothly,_ Near thought to himself, _soon we will have Kira and the world will be at peace again._

_**Knight household, 12:00pm**_

_Lyssa, turn Sakura on. Light's family's been kidnapped!_

Lyra had texted Lyssa, and she wasn't happy with what she saw. Sakura TV's headline was 'YAGAMI FAMILY KIDNAPPED'

"LIGHT!" Lyssa yelled "GET HERE QUICKLY!"

Light rushed into the room, only to collapse on the sofa.

"What do you think it is?" Lyssa asked Light.

"I think it's a setup from the SPK. My family have tight security; they couldn't have been kidnapped easily."

"So do we go where they say to go to free them?"

"And where would that be?"

"Yellow Box Warehouse."

"We'll go there. Bring as many weapons and shield-like things as you can get. We're killing the SPK one way or another."

_**Yellow Box Warehouse, 2:28pm**_

Near was thrilled – L.L. had sent him a text saying that Light Yagami was spotted heading near the warehouse and he had twenty riot police fully armed. He couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities for this battle – who would die, who would win, who would be witnesses to history.

"Near!" L.L. panted as she ran into the room.

"What?" Near asked.

"He's here. I'm gonna go."

L.L. left the room and minutes later, Light and a girl about his age walked in with him.

"Is this the Nate Rivers you were talking about?" Light asked the girl.

"That's him. Remember me now Nate?" The girl replied.

Near's mind flooded with the memories of Lyssa Knight – that bubbly, intelligent girl he had met at a chess tournament, the times they headed to Aoyama together, the time she ran away and was never seen again.

"I didn't expect you to choose that side in the battle." Near said to Lyssa.

"Well, I did."

Lyssa pulled out a gun and aimed at Near's head.

"You can't dodge this you know. You're done. Checkmate." Lyssa said.

"Hey chick," A burly voice said from behind her. "Dodge this."

_BANG!_

_A/N Ooh big ciffhanger! quick question to taunt you all_

_Who shot the gun and who was shot?_


	10. Chapter 10 - Curtain Call

**Chapter 10**

_**Yellow Box Warehouse**_

The man standing behind the two people shot his pistol at Light, the assumed mass murderer who everyone had hated. But then something he didn't quite expect happened in front of him.

The girl had jumped in front of him and took the bullet. It shot straight through her stomach, leaving a bloody full stop the size of a tennis ball in its place.

* * *

Lyssa grimaced in pain as the bullet ran through her. She had no choice though - if Light died, things would be back how they used to be. If Light died, she would be back at square one with her plans for Kira's reign. It would have all been for nothing.

"LYSSA!"

Light ran over to Lyssa, who was now sprawled on the ground, her free hand covering her wound.

"Are you okay?" Light asked her.

"Just a shot to the stomach." She replied.

"Oh God, this isn't good. They'll shoot me now while I'm distracted."

"They won't - Nate has a soul, no matter how much you think otherwise. He'll wait till I die."

"You won't die Lyssa, I'm gonna make sure of that."

Light pulled out a small square of paper - Lyssa assumed it was the rebel Death Note at once - and had began writing 'Lyssa Knight' in rushed handwriting.

"Light, it won't work. Thanks for trying to help, but there won't be a second chance for me. You have to run. As soon as I've died, run and don't look back until you get to my house. Tell my mother I was mugged and died fighting."

Lyssa was feeling her energy drain now. _Great, _she thought, _this is typical for me - 'let's die saving Kira. Great bunch of heroic crap. Oh well._

"Nate, you listening to me?" Lyssa asked the suddenly startled Nate. "My brother's alive, just so you know. He's at our old place right now. Tell him to get to the hospital."

"Very w- wait _WHAT?!" _Nate's face spun around to Lyssa in shock. "Your brother's _alive?!_"

"Yes, he's alive."

Near walked away. Light turned around to Lyssa, Ryuk grinning by his side for some reason.

"Lyssa, who's your brother?" Light asked.

"It doesn't matter for now, you'll see him at the funeral."

Lyssa never realized that those would be her last words.

_A great, crappy death_, her mind echoed as she numbly slipped into death

* * *

_**Nothingness, Unknown time**_

Entering death was easy. Getting out normally, practically impossible.

Getting out with shinigami blood running through your veins, slightly easier but slightly more destructive. More destructive meaning _explosions. _But hey, getting out will be getting out.

It's a second chance to see the wrath of Kira

* * *

_**Author's Note: So guys, the epilogue is next and you know what that means. If you don't, it means that this is the end of the Return of Kira.**_

_**But don't take me off your subscription page! The next book in the series, the Wrath of Kira, will be out shortly and a special L.L. collection will be out for you O.C. lovers who are trying to demist her past (It probably won't help, but it'll answer a few bits - the epilogue might also do that for the brainier ones reading this)**_

_**Until then, enjoy!**_

_**T.N.K.**_


	11. Epilogue - Wake Up

**Epilogue**

_**Tokyo Hospital, 2:15pm**_

L.L. woke up in a hospital bed. She had no idea how she got there, but the pain in her back explained part of it.

"Miss, do you know where you are?" A doctor rushed over and asked her.

"I think so. What happened?" L.L. replied, clearly confused.

"Well, you were stabbed in the back in a side alley by Yellow Box Warehouse. Literally." A voice came from the side of her bed.

L.L. spun her head around and saw the person who had spoke.

"Ryuusuke! You're _here_? I thought you'd be with Nate!" Lyssa squealed.

"Well being with my sister in a time like this is much more important than the Kira case, considering Kira was the one who tried to attack you."

"Umm, may I have a word with the patient _alone_ please?" The doctor interrupted.

"Of course. I'll see you later then." Ryuusuke said before leaving the ward.

"I don't think we can discharge you yet." The doctor began.

"Why?" L.L. asked.

"Because, well, when you were stabbed we believe it partially severed your spinal cord."

"Oh okay. I'll be fine."

"But Miss! This could be fatal. You -"

"Discharge me now. I'll be perfectly fine."

L.L. got out of her bed and picked up her bags, which Ryuuuke had delivered to her, before leaving the hospital, watching as the doctor stood in shock.

* * *

_**Unknown place, unknown time**_

Ryuk hated lying to Light, but this was hilariously fun.

He was looking for L.L. online when he had come across Lyssa's school picture. But there was a lifespan on it still.

She was alive


	12. Acknowlegdements

_**Acknowledgements**_

**Author's Note: This isn't a chapter, just to make that clear!**

I'd just like to thanks a few people before I start the next book.

A big shout-out to VampireSiren, who has been here for me from the first chapter when it first came out. AngelaNZTW, thanks as well.

Hang on, I may as well thank everyone who reviewed and have favourited and followed me and my story. I won't make a list as there are too many.

I also want to say thanks to a good friend of mine, Astrid - without you, I would never have read Death Note and wouldn't be at this point now (I'm not over exaggerating, seriously!) and to my family.

That's it for Return of Kira. The wait won't be long, so hang in there until Wrath of Kira hits the site.

Thanks :)

T.N.K.

P.S. DEATH NOTE MANIACS, LOOK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR AN EXCLUSIVE COMPETITION JUST FOR YOU


	13. Master the Manga Entry Form

Right, for those of you who are still reading, I know that Wrath of Kira hasn't been posted yet, but I'm doing a very special competition instead.

I came across a 'Master the Movies' thing for a film series, so I'm using this and creating a 'Master the Manga' competition for Death Note. So if you think you're a person who reads Death Note so much that they could start a full wikipedia site on it, you're in luck - you can now create a character and take part in an interactive story where your writing (and I repeat, YOUR writing) can change the entire manga!

Want to be a part of it? Fill the form below and either post it as a review or PM it to me.

Name:  
Age (15-50):  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Strengths (Max. 5):  
Weaknesses (Min. 3):  
Side (SPK/L or Kira/Light):  
Death Note? Shinigami Eyes? (If chose Kira):  
Know L? Wammy's resident? (If chose SPK):  
Which Volume do you appear in? (1-12):

NOTE: For the Death Note and Wammy questions, put N/A if it isn't the side you picked - only 4 can have a Death Note or Shinigami eyes!

I'm only taking 12 people - one for each volume - so be quick! The best characters will be selected! Good luck!

T.N.K.


End file.
